


026. Question [Writer's Choice]

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [26]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Vaginal Sex, manual sex, mild internalized transphobia, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Ruby has a question. Ruby always has questions, but most of them don’t make Blake blush so hard she sees dark spots at the edges of her vision.





	026. Question [Writer's Choice]

“Hey, Blake?”

Blake looks up from her book, meeting Ruby’s eyes. They’ve gotten to the point in their relationship where Blake can read a book while Ruby drafts something for class, the two of them existing in the same space together without needing to directly interact, and it’s wonderful.

Ruby’s got her drafting materials arranged as neatly as they ever are, and that should tip Blake off. She’s a little distracted by Ruby’s tone, though; that tone all too often means she’s about to say something that absolutely floors Blake. “Ruby?”

“Do you want to have sex?”

Blake chokes on nothing, fumbling her book. She pulls out the bookmark from the back of the book, cheeks flaming. Her eyes drop down to inspect her task much more intently than it needs, placing the mark carefully and closing the book. She sets it to the side. Her face is still on fire.

“Right now?” Blake asks, managing to wrangle her voice into sounding only slightly strangled.

“Well, maybe,” Ruby says thoughtfully, “but I meant, like, at all. I know a lot of transgender people don’t?” She waves her hands. “And I’m totally cool with what we’ve done so far! But I mean, if you want to…?”

That look means she’s trying to keep her thoughts off of her face, but Ruby is, as always, not very good at it. There’s hope in them, hope and some desire. Blake’s trying not to think about the latter, because she needs to use her brain to have this conversation, not her dick.

“I… find you very attractive, and I’m comfortable with penetration,” Blake says slowly, feeling out the words, “but I know you’re… not interested in penises.”

“I know, but,” Ruby shakes her head, “I like yours. I like you. And I want to try if you do. Maybe… maybe I won’t like it, but I wanna try.”

Blake takes a deep breath. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Ruby stands, walking over to the couch. She sits down on the coffee table, her calf pressing against Blake’s. Her eyes search Blake’s, a thoughtful look on her face.

“If I get uncomfortable, I’ll tell you.” Ruby says simply.

The way she says it, it sounds so easy. Like it doesn’t matter that Blake has male genitalia, doesn’t matter that Ruby’s gay. Like maybe they can just try this and if it’s not for them, that’ll be fine. Blake’s skepticism tries to rise up, remind her of when something very like this happened and it went badly, but it’s hard to hang onto the bad thoughts with Ruby rubbing her leg comfortingly. She’s so genuine, so straightforward. Blake’s trusted her this much, this far. She can… she can try.

“Yeah, okay,” Blake says, reaching down to lace their fingers together.

“You sure?” Ruby asks, stroking her thumb along Blake’s hand. “I mean, I want to, but you don’t sound sure?”

“I’m not,” Blake admits, “but neither are you. And doing that with you sounds… nice. So. We should try.”

“Okay,” Ruby says, kissing the back of her hand.

They go back to doing their separate things. Blake buries herself in her book again, easily ignoring the little voice in the back of her head that says this can’t be that simple.

[*]

They don’t, that time. Ruby finishes her draft and curls herself into Blake’s lap, Blake makes headway in her book. When Blake goes to leave, they steal kisses just as innocent and affectionate as their first, and Blake rides the train home with a pleasant buzz.

Ruby comes by a few days later. They work on a 3D puzzle. Blake has enough patience for both of them, Ruby has an amazing spatial imagination, and she’s easy enough to settle down with a few kisses and a smile. They don’t finish it, but Blake is content to let it sit on her living room table for now. She’ll chip away at it when she needs a break from her novel, and Ruby will likely help her with it next time she comes by.

Catching Blake’s hand, Ruby gives her a direct look. “Can I kiss you?”

They’re past the point where Blake would mind Ruby kissing her without any warning at all, but it’s cute that she still asks sometimes. Blake smiles, nodding, and Ruby pulls Blake closer on the couch.

Usually, they sit side-by-side, or with Ruby in Blake’s lap. This time, Ruby tugs Blake into her lap. Blake raises an eyebrow, holding herself up. The size difference between them isn’t huge, but the fact remains that Blake is taller, broader, and heavier. Ruby pulls her down, though, and Blake settles her legs on either side of Ruby’s.

Ruby licks into her mouth, hands pushing in under Blake’s shirt to rest palms on her skin. Blake cups Ruby’s jaw, kissing her again and again. There’s a certain hunger to Ruby’s movements when she wants more than just a few kisses, one that Blake is learning to recognize. Her hips move constantly, even if just in small motions, and her hands roam Blake’s skin like she can’t get enough of touching her. It’s enough to tear a moan from Blake’s throat.

Careful fingers work the buttons of Blake’s blouse, slipping them free one by one. Blake nudges Ruby’s head to the side so she can mouth along her neck. Ruby moves faster, pushing the blouse down and off of Blake’s shoulders. Blake moves to let the shirt drop, then threads her fingers back into Ruby’s hair. The other girl starts kissing a path from one shoulder to the other, stopping only long enough to suck hard at the pulse point in Blake’s neck.

Blake reaches behind herself to unfasten her bra and let it fall to the floor. She wants Ruby’s hands on her right now, wants the glide of skin against skin. Ruby ducks her head, shifting her hips to tilt Blake forward. Her mouth descends on Blake’s breasts, hot and wet, and Blake lets her head drop backward. Most of what they’ve done lately has been out of Ruby’s experience, but when she wraps her lips around one of Blake’s nipples, Blake dazedly reflects that this is definitely something she’s good at. She can’t stop herself from letting out little whimpers and groans as Ruby works, cupping the back of the other girl’s head. Ruby lets out a soft pleased sound, and presses her palm against Blake’s cock. Blake shudders.

She wants Ruby’s shirt off. More than that, she wants them both naked, wants to fit herself to Ruby’s body, and she surprises herself with the ferocity of her desire. Blake is well-acquainted with lust, but this kind of fierce hunger is new, prickling awareness and heat over her entire body.

“Bed?” Ruby asks, tearing her mouth away from Blake’s skin. Her voice has gone dark, and she’s flushed all the way down to her collarbones, pale skin a lovely shade of red.

Instead of answering aloud, Blake stands, crouching to pick Ruby up. The other girl wraps her legs around Blake’s waist, feather-light, and scrapes her teeth over Blake’s collarbone. The taller girl nearly drops her, chills racing down her spine and a moan following in their wake. Ruby smiles against her skin and does it again.

It’s a minor miracle that they make it to Blake’s bed with any of their clothes intact. Only the plain fact that Blake doesn’t want to let go of Ruby stops her from ripping off both of their jeans. By the time they tumble into the sheets, she’s sucked multiple dark marks across Ruby’s shoulders, her shirt and bra long gone.

Ruby’s hands squeeze her ass, pulling her closer and fitting their bodies together tightly. Blake’s fully hard and aching, the friction between them both wonderful and borderline painful. They rock against one another, motions jerky and desperate. Ruby unzips Blake’s jeans, and they separate just long enough to shed their clothes.

Blake bears down on her, pressing her mouth to Ruby’s neck. She needs a few moments without friction, without being painfully aware that she can smell Ruby’s arousal, or she’s going to orgasm very, very early. And while she doubts Ruby would mind, she does want to try being inside her. Maybe it’ll be good for them and maybe it won’t, but if she comes all over Ruby’s stomach, they’re not going to find out.

Ruby easily adjusts to the change of pace. She explores Blake’s back, mapping out her ribs and spine. Blake presses open-mouthed kisses to Ruby’s neck, then her jaw. The urgency between them fades to a dreamlike haze. It’s still good, but it also lets Blake pull back from the edge, into a place where she could come or not, and it would be fine, because she has this.

Gentle fingers pressed to her chest push her back a little, and Blake looks down to see Ruby smiling. The other girl steals a kiss, laughing softly, and Blake smiles against her mouth. Ruby settles back against the sheets, wrapping her arms around Blake’s neck.

She’s so beautiful, and it strikes Blake like a punch to the gut. Her pupils are so blown there’s only a thin ring of silver around them, and she’s flushed all over. There are dark marks spread out over her shoulders, standing out in sharp relief against her skin. Her hips still haven’t stopped moving, but gentler now, slower. She’s definitely still wet, the scent of her arousal heavy in the air, but her eyes say what Blake’s been thinking: they could stop now, and it would be okay. Or they could keep going, and that would be okay, too.

Blake doesn’t need to ask if she’s okay, if this is alright with her. Ruby radiates contentment, happiness, and it swells in Blake’s chest until she’s sure she’s about to burst. She leans down, brushing her lips over Ruby’s.

“Condom?” Ruby asks against her mouth. Blake nods, and moves to lie on her side at the edge of the bed, rummaging through her bedside table.

Ruby shifts to press herself against Blake’s back, propping herself up on an elbow. She runs her hand from Blake’s hip up to her breast, rubbing her thumb over one of her nipples. Blake throws an amused glance over her shoulder, not at all bothered by Ruby’s constant need for contact. Then the other girl’s hand dips lower, moving over Blake’s belly to wrap around her cock. Blake’s eyes close, and the condom falls out of her hand, landing on the bed.

Every time Ruby touches her there, it’s a mix between apprehension and pleasure. She likes being touched, of course, but a nagging voice in the back of her mind keeps insisting that this will be the time Ruby thinks better of it, that she’ll change her mind. She loves Blake, that much Blake doesn’t doubt, but love isn’t always enough and she knows it.

Ruby’s thumb rubs over the slit at the head of Blake’s cock, chasing most of those thoughts away. Ruby strokes her, slow and gentle, and Blake rolls her hips into Ruby’s touch.

“Keep that up, and we won’t need the condom,” Blake rumbles, not quite sure if she’s protesting or not.

“Then come fuck me,” Ruby says reasonably, and Blake feels a blush rise in her cheeks.

When she turns to face Ruby, she knows it’s written all over her face. The other girl laughs, kissing her.

“You’ve licked me out how many times now, and you can’t hear me ask you to fuck me without blushing?” Ruby teases, rolling onto her back.

“I could do it again,” Blake offers. She’s trying for sexy, but the blush is still on her cheeks, and she knows she sounds a little strangled. It’s not the first time Ruby’s called a spade a spade; she’s much better at talking bluntly about sex than Blake is, and likes making her blush.

Ruby shakes her head. “Later. I want you like this.” She tugs at a piece of Blake’s hair, face softening. “I love you, you know.”

“I know,” Blake says, kissing her. “I love you, too.”

Blake moves to press her body back into Ruby’s, condom in one hand. Ruby hums her approval, snaking her arms around Blake’s neck. Her legs fall open, and Blake fits herself between them. She moves to support herself with one hand, the other holding the condom so she can rip it open with her teeth. Ruby takes the condom itself from her, reaching down to roll it down over her cock.

Blake gets herself positioned at Ruby’s entrance, then pauses. She knows Ruby’s not a virgin in most senses of the word, but she has no idea if she’s ever had anything other than fingers or a tongue inside her. She’s not planning on being rough, but there’s a difference between ‘I love you and want to be good to you’ gentle, and 'this is going to hurt if I’m not really careful’ gentle.

Ruby searches her eyes, frowning. “Do you want to stop?” She strokes fingers over Blake’s cheek, reaching up to kiss the bridge of her nose. “I can suck you instead, or we can cuddle?”

“Um…” Blake clears her throat, trying to push the words out. Again, Ruby’s much better at being blunt about sex than she is. “Have you ever…?”

Nodding, Ruby says, “Yeah, lots. Um. Dildos, you know?”

Blake still hesitates, biting the inside of her cheek. She’s not big by anyone’s measure, but there are a lot of small dildos, and Ruby is just a small person in general. If she’s never had anything like this in her, it’s still going to hurt.

Ruby crosses her ankles at the small of Blake’s back, nudging her forward. “Stop worrying, I’ll be fine.” She tilts her hips upward, the message clear.

Slowly, watching Ruby’s face the entire time, Blake presses into her. A handful of different emotions flicker over Ruby’s face, but none of them are pain, so Blake keeps going. When she’s fully seated inside her, Ruby seems to have settled on surprise mixed with wonder.

“Woah,” she whispers. “That’s… different.” She squirms, clenching down on Blake’s cock, and Blake groans without meaning to. Ruby studies her face for a few seconds, then does it again. The hair on Blake’s arms stands up, and her hips jerk forward. “You like that.” All Blake can do is nod, and Ruby slowly, deliberately tenses up around her. Blake chokes out a moan, her forehead coming to rest on Ruby’s shoulder.

They start to move. They’re out of sync for a little while, but eventually fall into a rhythm. Blake takes deep breaths, trying to make this last. It’s been a long time since she’s been inside someone, and if she’s not careful she’ll orgasm far sooner than she means to. She thrusts in deep, slow movements, Ruby’s breath faint on her ear. It’s good, so good; she feels so close to her, connected.

It isn’t long before Blake realizes her own panting and groans are all she can hear, and she leans up on her elbows. Ruby’s always a quiet lover, but Blake is used to a little more feedback than this. The look on Ruby’s face reassures her that the quiet isn’t from discomfort. Ruby’s eyes are closed, her lips slightly parted, and Blake knows what that means. It’s definitely good, something she usually sees when she has her head between Ruby’s legs.

When she gets a quiet whine, she knows Ruby’s close, and drops a hand between them. Ruby wraps her fingers around Blake’s wrist, pulling her away. She shakes her head, her eyes saying 'not yet’, and Blake can’t deny her anything. She buries her face in Ruby’s neck, and finally lets herself come.

It takes a while before Blake stops shuddering, aftershocks rolling through her as Ruby patiently rubs her arms, pressing little kisses to her neck and shoulders. Blake moves backward, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash. Ruby kisses her, sweeter than Blake expected. She wonders all the time how she got this lucky.

Blake tugs Ruby onto her side, shimmying down until she’s got her head between Ruby’s legs. At the last second, she remembers that Ruby prefers to use protection for oral sex, and taps her girlfriend’s hip to get her attention. Ruby looks down, and Blake tilts her head toward the bedside table. “I’ve got dental dams in there.”

Ruby leans over, and it’s tempting to just lean forward and start licking her, but Blake resists. She brushes her lips over Ruby’s hips instead, occupying her mouth while Ruby finds the dam. Ruby passes it down, and Blake spreads it over her, leaning in.

She gets a soft gasp when her tongue makes contact, and Ruby’s fingers threading gently through her hair. Blake moves so she’s got one of Ruby’s thighs on either side of her head, and focuses entirely on pleasing her.

It doesn’t take long before Ruby shudders and breathes out heavily. Blake gives her a moment before starting in again, and while Ruby squeaks, she makes no more to stop Blake.

Eventually, Ruby pulls her up for a kiss, shuddery and oversensitive. Blake bins the dental dam, and pulls Ruby close.

“Good?” She asks, stroking the side of Ruby’s neck.

Ruby makes a sound so entirely pleased that if this were one of her mangas, Blake knows for a fact there’d be a little heart somewhere in there. “Really good. You?”

Blake huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, me too.”

“Then we should do it again?”

“Right now?” Blake isn’t entirely opposed to the idea, but she figured they were probably done for the night.

“Maybe later,” Ruby says, brushing light fingers over her cock with a smile. “But I meant like… ever.”

“Yeah,” Blake smiles, stealing a kiss. “We should definitely do that again.”

They kiss for a while, comfortable and warm, before Blake coaxes Ruby up and into the shower. They get a little more done on the puzzle, and Ruby stays the night that night. Blake wraps herself around her girlfriend with a soft sigh of contentment, happier than she can say that this worked out well.

(Ruby wakes her up in the middle of the night for a sleepy handjob, and in the morning Blake reflects that she may have created a monster.)


End file.
